Charmed an Unexspected Reunion
by lollypoploo
Summary: What happen when paige deside, for a christmas present for her sister to bring back to summon, their grams, mum and other sister prue? Will things be the same, will they be able to say good bye once again? ...


"Look Wyatt it's you and your little brother!" Paige Matthews cooed to her 4-year-old nephew as she sat with him on her lap, they were looking through old photo albums in the conservatory.

**In the corner of the room she saw one of Wyatt's favourite toys, a stuffed teddy, and then she remembered that Christmas was in two days! She had bought Wyatt a train set, Chris a stuffed Elephant and Leo, her brother in-law and Wyatt and Chris' dad, a new car maintenance set, she'd also managed to get presents for most of the other people in her life, but she couldn't think of what to give her sisters Piper and Phoebe. Phoebe was just 9 months pregnant at the moment, so that made finding her a great gift was even harder.**

She turned the page of the Photo album and her eyes focused straight away on a picture of Phoebe, Piper and Prue, their sister who passed away just before Paige met her sisters and found out about her legacy as a witch, as a charmed one, from then on she had to fight demons, warlocks and other evil magical creatures on a weekly bases. They miss her so much, they'd really like to see her one more time and I'd really like to meet her, she thought to herself. Wait! I should bring back her back from the dead with my magic, to top it up off I should bring back our mum and grandmother too! It's the perfect gift! I just hope they let me, last time they said they weren't over her death, but I've got a lot of reasons why they should let me bring Prue back, they'll definitely let me bring back Mum and Grams, we've have done it before.

"Ok, we've got 10 people over today," said Piper Halliwell to her sister Paige on Christmas morning.

"Make that 13," said Paige.

"What do you mean? We have Billie, Phoebe, Coop, me, Leo, you, Henry, Chris, Wyatt and dad," Piper checked.

"I've got three special people coming."

"Great! I now have to cook three more meals!"

"Thank you so much!" said Paige as she disappeared upstairs.

_Hear these words,_

_Hear my cry,_

_Sprit from the other side,_

_Come to me,_

_I summon thee,_

_Cross now the great divide._

A magical wind filled the manors attic two white glows appeared in a circle of candles.

"Paige! Happy Christmas!" two familiar voices said in union.

"Why did you call for Prue, you know that there are some difficulties with bringing her back!" said her grams when she and her daughter were a clear image.

"I know, but I think we deserve it because we survived a battle with the ultimate power!"

"Ok!" grams finally gave in.

**Another white glow appeared in the circle and a figure of a beautiful young woman, with long black hair and wearing black jeans and a black cotton top, stood next to her mother and grandmother. Together the three women stepped out of the circle and became real living breathing human beings.**

"Paige is that you?" Called Piper from the kitchen.

"Hi Piper," said a voice from behind her.

Piper didn't dare to look behind. She recognised the voice and didn't want it to go away, the last time she heard it she thought it had disappeared forever.

"Prue?" she asked, her voice cracking up.

"Yeah it's me, can you look at me?"

Piper spun saw her older sister and ran across the kitchen as fast as she could, when she reached her she hugged not wanting to let her go.

"How are you here?" Tears welling in her eyes.

"Paige brought me back, along with mum and grams; she did this as yours and Phoebe's Christmas present."

"This is the best Christmas ever!"

"And this is Wyatt" said Piper to Prue just after she had met Chris.

"I can't believe you have two sons!"

"Well they will have cousin a soon!" Replied Piper with glee.

"What do you mean?"

"**Phoebe's pregnant!" Replied Paige coming into the room and seeing Piper for the first time after she had been reunited with Prue.**

"Thank you sooooooooo much Paige! This is the best Christmas present ever!" Cried Piper going over to hug Paige.

"Do I hear voices?"

Leo walked into the room all merry.

"Leo!" Screamed Prue.

"Prue!" Greeted Leo stunned.

"Paige here brought me back as a Christmas present for Phoebe and Piper!"

"That reminds me I better go get Grams and mum from the attic!" said Paige.

"Coop! Hurry up!" Phoebe called from her apparent.

"Coming!"

He came into the room not looking at all fazed by how frantic his wife was he just walked right past her and out the door.

"Are you coming hun?" he called as Phoebe stared after him.

"Yeah!" Phoebe replied weakly, putting her hand to her head.

Ring! Ring

Paige peered through the curtains.

"Phoebe's here!" She called.

"I sure she has changed loads, should I hide?" Asked Prue

"Yeah cool, hide in the kitchen!" Said Paige

As Prue ran into the kitchen and piper went to answer the door.

"Hi, Phoebes how's my niece doing!" Said piper, kissing phoebe's tummy.

"Good, she is kicking like frantic!" Phoebe Replied

"She'll be out any day now!" Said coop "I can't wait to be a daddy."

"I can't wait to be a mommy, and get a good night's sleep!"

"That won't be happening when the baby arrives, you'll be up most of the night- Those are the only memories I dread" Said piper.

"Scare me why don't you," She laughed paused, and looked at the pie in her hands, where should I put this, in the kitchen?"

"Yeah sure, that would be great!" Said piper, so happy inside that her sister would so fill the joy that she was filled with.

Phoebe walked down the hall, past the gloriously laid table and turned the corner into the kitchen. As soon as her eyes me those of the figure facing her, she lost all sense of reality and the grip on her pie loosened and the sound of smashing glass echoed through the manor.

Piper ran, in and even though she knew that her sister would be very shocked at the arrival of their big sister would shock phoebe, yes, but she hated broken glass.

Before Piper could speak, she saw the look on phoebe's face and stopped.

"Are you real?" She asked shaking.

"As real as I can be, I've come back as a present from Paige, for Christmas, I'm real for today!"

Slowly phoebe moves forward, but before she could reach Prue herself, her two older sisters moved forward and all three of them hugged, not speaking, just remembering the bond and love they had kept as sisters for so many years.

"So, tell me all the dish on these two that they're keeping from me!" Said Paige, with prying eyes.

"Well I'm sure there is nothing that they haven't already told you!"

"It so great to finally meet you these two have told me so many stories about you!"

"I hope all good!" Victor chimed in, after his own reunion with his daughter earlier, he was now sitting talking to Leo, but he couldn't help listen in on their conversation.

"Dinners ready" Piper Called from the kitchen.

As everyone got up and gathered around the table, the reality of the situation finally dawned on her, she was here back in her home, back in real life if only it could stay this way for ever. She sat down at the table her mind full memories, but the one that stuck in her mind the most was one that took place just a few metres away from where was now, her demise, her death, the one moment that ripped her away from her life, and sisters. But despite all of that in some ways she was pleased with how things turned out- if it wasn't for her death her sisters would have never met Paige, and she was so pleased that they were blessed to meet her.

"Bon appetite!" Piper said as she sat down, "Are you ok prue?"

As she was taken away from her thoughts as smile emerged back on her face "Yeah I'm fine thanks!"

"This looks, delicious Piper, I'm so glad that you decided to open your new restaurant," Beamed grams.

"I glad that your happy grams, I know you always wanted me to be a chef, but I'm glad I get to open my own restaurant but still keep P3!"

"I still don't understand how you're managing that Piper; I really wouldn't be able to handle that much pressure, and responsibility!" Said Billie astonished.

"Well it isn't that much really, I cook in the kitchen and manage charming manor all day, oh yeah (speaking to prue, her mum and grams) funny name, but I wanted to keep it close to home- like P3, and while I'm doing that the staff at P3 get everything ready for each night and keep an eye on profits. And then at when I'm not at home, spending time with the family, I'm at P3." Insisted Piper as if it was all a normal woman's daily life.

"I still think it's amazing doing that much work all at the same time!" Said Patty.

"Pwesentsss!" Squealed Chris.

"Not right now hunny, after lunch!" Said Phoebe.

Chris stuck out his bottom lip, "You'll have to wait Chris, we all have to eat first!" Said his father Leo was stern when he had to be with his students at magic school, but he had always been loving father to his boys.

Wyatt pushed his plate away from his when the subject of presents came into conversation, he thought that if he appeared to be finished that his daddy would let him go and open more presents.

"Wyatt you may open presents when the rest of us have finished," Piper didn't want to be mean to her son, but she could see right through his trick.

"You mustn't have much spare time, then would," Said Grams.

"Well actually, we all have much more free time, since we've had many more less deom-"Paige begun, but cut off her sentenced as the sight she had recently become accustomed to rarely seeing recently, appeared a short distance away.

"Demon! Leo you Henry, Dad and the kids out of here now!" Piper screamed as she also came in sight of a demon, a hideous powerful looking one at that, her main priority was to get her husband and boys safe. Even though she could see that the demon was quite keen to attack, he was raising his hand as like he was going create a fireball, she made sure that people who were still alive and weren't powerful to defend themselves were safe before she lifted her hands and froze the attacker.

"Everyone in the conservatory now!" She said as she moved towards there, all three of her sisters, her brother-in-law, Billie, and her mum and grams all followed her lead.

"I thought we were done with all of this, can't we have a normal holiday as a family?" Said Paige with awe.

"This is just like old times!" Said Prue in glee.

"It may be exciting for you but I'm like Paige, I thought we were done!" Said Phoebe.

"Look Piper I think that Phoebe should go with Leo and Henry, you know sit this one out!" Said Coop with concern.

"Excuse me I can speak for myself and I'm fine I've been doing this for 8 years and I'm not going to let the fact I'm pregnant stop me ok?"

"Ok! I still think that-"Coop cut off when he saw the look that his wife had given him, he decided to back down.

"Any ways never mind that, what are we going to do about this demon? Said grams trying to be persistent.

"I tell you what you're going to do you're going to surrender, or you'll feel my raff" Said an unfamiliar voice, however everyone knew that it was that of the demon, he must have unfroze.

"So what gives you any idea that we would do that, why are you special?" Said Billie out of disgust.

"You think you're a clever little witch, you guys have no idea who you are dealing with!" He creature responded.

"I don't know, but do you know who we are?" Asked Phoebe.

"Yes, but I know I'm stronger!"

"Wait, hold on a second you think you're stronger than 4 witches, 3 of which are the charmed ones, another strong one, who was previously, part of the ultimate power?" Asked Prue rhetorically "God you must have very high self esteem for yourself!"

"Ok, enough of this," Vented Piper as she raised her hands, as she had done millions of times before to blow up the demon. He staggered back, but was barely wounded.

"Uh oh!" Phoebe said "Everyone upstairs!" She grabbed hold of her husband, piper and grams, and coop teleported them to the attic. Then Paige lent across grabbed Prue, Patty and Billie and she orbed them to the attic too. Once they were all together again Piper took action.

"Ok we haven't got long until he shimmers up here so Paige, Billie grab the crystals, coop do you mind going and finding Leo, dad, Henry and the Boys please, to check if they're ok, and if they're not there already can you take them to dads, or the condo please, and stay with them there!" Ordered Piper.

"Fine you be careful!" He said to his wife, he was obviously reluctant to leave his wife.

"I'll be fine; you go and take care of them!" She replied he then teleported away.

"Ok everyone in the crystal circle Paige you stay in there in case you need to orb everyone out, pheebs can you come help me look for the demon in the book please!" Everyone followed Pipers instructions, however even though she too followed the instructions Prue felt a little left out as she saw her younger sister taking the lead the way she did when she was alive, and now she wasn't involved in creating a plan to defeat the demon, she missed the way life was before her death. She decided o take action, and while the others in the circle were all talking she slipped away towards her sisters and the book.

"Look guys the demon seems to be taking a very long time to come and attack, I'm going to make my way down stairs to see what he is doing!" She said quickly, and instantly started running towards the door.

"No prue-," Piper started but cut off, as she knew there was no changing her sister's mind.

"I'll go," Said Phoebe as she began to follow her sister, moving slower than Prue had done because she was heavily pregnant.

Prue saw her baby sister, in the corner of her eye, following her and when she reached the stairs she stopped to let her catch up. They then together crept down the stair case, but when the reaches the landing they both stopped, Prue facing Phoebe.

"Why did you suddenly leave, that's just not like you!" Said Phoebe, anxiously.

"Well I know that it's going to sound stu-"

"Prue move!" Phoebe cut her off as she came in sight of the demon for down stairs hurling towards Prue she pushed prue out the way and the demon grabbed her from behind. The demon slowly moved backwards, clutching phoebe a knife held to her neck.

"Move and she's dead!" He warns.

Then a splash hit the ground, phoebe's water had broken, surprised by the sudden sound the demon shimmered away with phoebe, now in labour.

"My sisters are going to find me and then they will kill you,"

"Even if they find this layer, which is very unlikely because it's cloaked, will they find you in time that is the question," He replied.

"Ow!" Phoebe screamed out in agony, she tried thinking about coop so he'd appeared in front of her, but she couldn't concentrate through the pain.

"What are we going to do? She could give birth any minute!" Panicked Bille as she paced in the attic.

"Don't worry we are going to find her," Said Piper, also pacing.

"Look we all have to relax," Said Patty.

"Yes we have to concentrate for Phoebe's sake!" Added grams.

"Why did I have to interfere and run downstairs it should be me that's down there not her!" Prue said blaming herself.

"Look there is no point blaming yourself!" Paige said, trying to be the voice of reason, suddenly she had an idea, "Remember her and coop have some special connection maybe he can sense her,"

"Let's go Billie, grab the book!" Piper said.

"What do you mean she's been kidnapped and in labour! How could this happen!" Coop was in shock at the news.

"Can't you sense her, your connection could find her or bring her to you or something? Prue asked anxiously.

"Well I've tried sensing her but I can't and I've tried thinking hard about her so she'd appear in front of me like Wyatt said we can do in the future, but I can't, maybe the baby being born is effecting that, I don't know!" He said, seeming very stressed, but very emotional out of care for his wife, he couldn't imagine what she was going through.

"Let's try scrying for her then!" Said Piper disappointed that their plan didn't work.

Back in the cave Phoebe knows it won't be long until she gives birth, "Please can you take me back to my sisters, you have no idea how much this hurts!"


End file.
